


Calculus // Choi San

by Horizons_Treasure



Series: Ateez Smuts [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cock Warming, Edgeplay, F/M, Homework, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizons_Treasure/pseuds/Horizons_Treasure
Summary: Choi San does not like you stressing out over homework. So when you text him asking him to come over because you were stressed out, he happily comes over to relieve you of your troubles.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Series: Ateez Smuts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608289
Kudos: 58





	Calculus // Choi San

**Author's Note:**

> y/u/n = your username

Calculus....why?

You stared at your calculus homework for a rather long time in the hopes that somehow the topic you were learning would click into your mind soon. But to no avail did this work. You couldn't wrap your head around the problem you were trying to solve so you decided to continue with the assignment later. It was due in 4 days anyways.

You sat back on your spinning chair and brought out your phone from your sweater pocket. You and your sweater paws turned the phone on and clicked the messages app. You hovered over your boyfriend's icon for a tiny bit until you gave in and clicked it.

 ** _Y/U/N:_**  
hi babe!!!! I was wondering if you could come over? I'm kinda stressed and I want a hug. :(

 **Baby Cakes**  
Hey princess! Yeah sure. I am not doing anything. I will be over in 5 mins. ;)

You smiled and then turned your phone off to wait for the doorbell to ring. You were home along for a week because you parents were on a cruise tour in the Bahamas. Being home alone during school was the worst.

You heard a loud ring a few minutes later and then ran out of your room and down the creaking stairs in a flash to open the door. When you opened the door you were met with a smiling San in a poofy sweater and sweatpants. You were wearing a similar outfit. His dimples were present, making your mood way happier. You let him in and then sat down on the couch in the living room in his lap. Just cuddling. Just there in his embrace.

"What's stressing you out princess?" San asked in his honey sweet voice.

"Calc homework. I don't understand it. I just left it for later." You replied. As you did so you pouted as you homework came to your memory.

"I could help you with it if you want." San offered. Your eyes lit up at his words and then you nodded enthusiastically and dragged him up the stairs to your room, eager to get the assignment done so you could get some rest. You don't catch the mischievous smirk of San as you both ran up the stairs, the pretty boy hot on your heels.

*-*-*-*-*

You sat down on the chair in front of your desk and brought another chair over for San to sit on. You opened the math book to the problem you were trying to solve and showed this to San. 

"Hmmm, I need a better look at it. Could you stand up for a sec?" San asked. You nodded and stood up. San sat down in the chair and tugged on your hand to make you fall on his lap. 

"Eeeep!" You exclaimed. San chuckled at your blushing red face and the rosiness darkened even more. 

"That's better." San said as he cuddled you closer to his chest. He rested his chin on your shoulder as he checked the problem more.

*-*-*-*-*

"-so do you understand the concept now?" San asked as he rubbed circles on your nub. You still sat on his lap, legs quivering as he began to finger you. As soon as he started explaining the concept to you, he wanted to try an "experiment". So he decided that fingering you whilst teaching you math would somehow make you remember the concept more. It did the exact opposite. 

You were a heap of moans in his lap as soon as his slender, long fingers began to play with your core. He added two fingers into your heat and swept your hair to the side to start marking your neck with bites and kisses. You gave him more access as you tilted your head to the side more. Closing you eyes in ecstasy as a third finger was inserted into you. You began riding his fingers. Rolling your hips against his hands. His hardened bulge hit your tail bone and then he suddenly stopped. You complained with a whine as he pulled his fingers out of your heat. 

"Sannie, why did you stop?" You asked him.

"I want you to ride my thigh, babygirl. It's Daddy tonight, okay?" San announced. You blushed at his words and then stood up to peel off you sweater and sweatpants. You stood in your grey underwear and grey sports bra, a bad choice to wear, all ready for what was to come. San stared at you up and down with hungry, half-lidded eye. He feasted on what he saw before him. 

You sat down on his thigh and started to rut yourself on his sweatpants. An immediate moan slipped passed your lips and San caught it as he pressed his lips against yours. Your muffled moans that slipped out of your mouth after ever rut got him harder by the second. 

His hands gripped at your waist motioning you to continue on. Wet sounds filled the room as your wetness soaked through your underwear to his sweatpants. You began to move even faster, trying to get to your high as fast as possible. Moans and breathy gasps left your mouth as you rutted against his thigh faster. Your bottom lip caught between his teeth as his eyes became darker with lust.

"You like how Daddy feels? Like my thigh that much? Look at you, a mess on my lap. Just wait till him inside that pretty cunt of yours. You will be begging me for more." San spoke dirty words into your ear, only making you want to reach your high even faster. You groaned in response and nodded your head. You didn't even know why you were nodding. You just were. You circled and rutted faster until you felt a knot form in your stomach. A knot that you oh so wanted to become undone. 

"Fuck- Daddy. You thigh.....feels......so good." You managed to utter out as you came closer to your high. San chuckled and flexed his thigh, making you whine as you continue to move your hips in fast motions. "I'm about o c-cum!" You exclaimed as you felt San massage your breast and leave kisses on your neck.

"Than cum for Daddy." San responded all chic and cool. At that you were spent and you screamed as you came all over his pants. Thighs shaking as you rode out your high. Chest heaving out and in as you caught your breaths. Once you settled down you clung onto San and spoke. 

"I made a mess." You stated with a pout. San chuckled and rubbed your lower back in soothing circles. 

"I'll be making an even better mess, babygirl." San replied. Your eyes widened in shock as San scooped you up and placed you on your bed. His lips quickly latched onto yours as he kissed you passionately, both yours and his hands feverishly ridding yourselves of each article of clothing. As soon as you were both bare, San latched his lips onto your neck and bit down hard enough to make you gasp. His hands travelled down to your heat. The moan that left your mouth as his fingers down into your heat went straight to his cock. San was getting harder the more you moaned his name as he plunged his fingers into you harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

Your back arched as San curled his fingers into you again and again. The feeling of reaching yet another orgasm was near and you just wanted more and more till you could grasp it completely. San seemed to know how much you wanted to cum again, so he quickened his speed and made you reach your high fast. You clenched hard and screamed his name as you spasmed through another release. 

"F-fuck!" You gasped as your loving boyfriend slinked down and attacked your wet folds with passion and animalistic enthusiasm. His tongue flicked at your swollen, quivering nub like it was a fine dessert laid out for him. Well, it kind of was.

"Oh fuck. Holy shi-i-it!" You moaned as San lapped you up with such determination. You could feel your pussy clench again but before you could reach another euphoric release, San pulled away and left you moment away from going off the edge. You whined and felt a tear form. And through your tear-blurred vision, you witnessed San pump his girthy, long cock a few times before settling between you legs. A hit movements away from penetrating you. 

"I'm gonna make sure you're fucked so hard you will never stress over your homework ever again." He stated as he rested his forehead against yours before pushing his whole girth into you. Your back arched as his long dick reached far back into your awaiting cave. As soon as he bottomed out, he began to thrust into you at a fast pace, not letting you adjust yourself to his thick cock.

After a few thrusts, San began to move his hips at an even faster pace and even deeper than before. The tip of his dick reached far back towards your sweet spot. Your pussy began to quiver and clench sporadically as he continued to hit that point again and again and again. 

"Oh shit! Fuck you take me so well baby." San exclaimed as his hair swayed back and forth with every push of his hips. Your legs curled around his waist and he brought one of your legs up higher to get a better access of your sweet cunt. You screamed as his cock hit your sweet spot even better and you clenched hard before you reached your third orgasm of the night. Groaning as your cum leaked out from between where your hips met. 

"Shit! Fuck!" You screamed as you writhed beneath your lover who was still pounding into you to ride out your high ans reach his. You could feel that he was close. Thrusts were nearly sloppy. Breathing uneven. His dick twitched inside of you. You wanted him so bad. 

"P-please cum inside of me." You said and San stared deep into your soul with dark, lust-filled eyes. As if asking you if you were in fact certain that you wanted this, he slowed his pace down. To which he was met with a needy whine emitted from your mouth. His slow yet deep pace was making you clench again and you beckoned him to cum in you with a very eager nod and hips moving up against his. San growled and then relentlessly pounded into your needy heat. 

A low, deep, but breathy groan is what you hear as San thrusts once more before spilling his load into you. Coating your walls white with ropes of cum. You shuddered as you clenched again and moaned as San rolled his hips more to milk himself of every drop. Doing so you came a fourth and final time. San was about to pull out, but you didn't want him gone yet. You kept him close by draping you leg over his waist. 

"Please stay in me?" You asked him with hazy eyes. 

San smiles and then nods as he stays there, beside and inside you, till you both fell into the pool of sleep.


End file.
